PB&J
by Pumpkin Maximus
Summary: Hmm, this is just a one shot I thought of today, but its like 11:30 on a school night so...  yawn  Maybe I'll right more descriptions later. All you need to know for now is that the only characters are Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo & its supposed to be humorous.


I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters; this is a non-profit fanfiction for my own entertainment.

~o~o~o~o~

"Hmm," said Tohru, deep in thought as she studied the cookbook in front of her on the kitchen counter. She placed a slender finger on the picture of the final product, pursing her lips. _This doesn't look too hard to make_, she thought.

"Okay!" she said, determined to make the best peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich ever. She looked back at the book. "Now I just need... bread, peanut butter, and jelly!" Tohru smiled happily, knowing that they had all of those things in the kitchen on that particular day, and went to the cupboard to get the bread. She pulled open the wood doors and found...

... nothing. "Huh?" Tohru tilted her head to the side slightly, confused. "I could've sworn we had some..." She went to the refrigerator. On the door, where she usually kept the peanut butter and the jelly...

It wasn't there either!

"That's odd," said Tohru, then shrugged. "Oh, well, we're running low on rice, too, so I guess I'll just go to the store." She picked up her reusable shopping bag and slung it over her shoulder, humming merrily to herself.

The boys were home, so she didn't need to lock up the house, and as Tohru walked out into the fresh air, she felt something mysteriously squishy fall on her head. Tohru yelped, then reached up to pull the mysterious object off her head.

It was two pieces of bread, spread thick with peanut butter and grape jelly in the middle, dripping out from the sides. Tohru gasped, then looked up at the clear blue sky. _Food from the sky_..., she thought in awe.

"What's that, Honda-san?" asked Yuki from behind Tohru, having seen her standing just on the edge of the porch staring at the sky. Tohru jumped slightly, having not heard him moving silently towards her, then turned around and smiled.

"Oh, Sohma-kun, look," she said, regaining her breath and holding out the sandwich for him to inspect. She smiled as Yuki looked confused. "This just fell from the sky!" she proclaimed.

Yuki tilted his head to the side in confusion, and was just about to say something when Kyo poked his head over the edge of the roof to stare at them upside down. "Can I have that sandwich back?" he asked, a little miffed, pointing at the PB&J Tohru was holding.

"Oh!" Tohru exclaimed, looking at little dazed. As she turned back to Kyo, she felt Yuki take hold of the sandwich for but a moment, before he let go. Tohru was confused for a second, but put it off as just her imagination. No one could be that fast, not even Yuki.

She smiled at Kyo and presented the sandwich to him as he gracefully leaped from the roof, landing right in front of her. "Here you go, Kyo-kun," she said, smiling.

Kyo took the sandwich from her and was just about to take a bite when he remember to turn and look at her again to say, "Thank you." Then he took a bite, and nearly chocked to death.

"Kyo!" Tohru cried in dismay, rushing to his side as he doubled over coughing. "What's the matter?"

Kyo coughed another time, then shot a murderous glare at Yuki, who was staring innocently off into the distance. "You..." He didn't even finish the insult before he fell over dramatically, clutching his throat.

"Kyo-kun!"

"Who... puts... leeks... in a... PB&J?" Kyo managed to gasp out, still glaring at Yuki, who just grinned evilly.

~o~o~o~o~

And that would be my awful attempt at a Fruits Basket one shot! Ha, this was just something me and my friend Michelle thought up on the drive home from tennis today and I really wanted to write it down cuz it was absolutely _hilarious_, though I think our conversation was better than this but... Oh, well, there it is peoples. Hoped you liked it even just a little bit. ^^

Oh, and I haven't given up on Twisted Hearts, peoples! I'm actually pretty far into the plot. But my beta and I had some miscommunications so... It should be up soon, though! Sorry for the delay!


End file.
